


forget-me-not

by prettyyboyy



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Have fun??, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont even know what the point of this was, M/M, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, dutch loses his mind, hosea is not dead ahahaha...., i dont know where im going with this, major character death bc angst is superior, not that sad??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyyboyy/pseuds/prettyyboyy
Summary: basically this is kinda shit, I just felt like posting it since it was the first red dead redemption themed piece I ever wrote. also really stupid but I hope you enjoy !
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Kudos: 10





	forget-me-not

**Author's Note:**

> basically this is kinda shit, I just felt like posting it since it was the first red dead redemption themed piece I ever wrote. also really stupid but I hope you enjoy !

Another sleepless night, dutch had seemed to have lots of them these past days. He sat at the edge of his bed, head hanging low in his hands, a flurry of what-ifs flood his mind a million possibilities and alternatives to how the bank heist could’ve ended, and how it truly did. The echo of the gun firing rang fresh in his mind, the exchange of words between him and the officer, the anger released in a form of a stupid shot hurting more than just Hosea in the process. Dutch blamed himself for all of it, he should’ve never listened to Hosea, so many things that could’ve been done to stop him from losing his best friend of 20 years, to stop him from losing a part of himself.

_“Oh, dutch was something special back then, I guess he’s something special now, said we’d face a future together”_

He relived that day every single night, the image of Hosea shaking as every last bit of life leaves his body. Every memory, every thought, every trace of a lifetime shared with one person dissipates into thin air as it had never even happened.

 _“they ain’t strung us yet”_  
_“no, maybe they never will”_  
_“they won’t, I’m gonna get us out of this one”_

Our world acts in mysterious ways, it crushes one with the pain and loss of a person they loved and asks of them to not crack under the pressure of it all, and that's exactly what it did to Dutch, it stripped him of everything that has value to him, put boulders on top of boulders on him, turned him into his worst nightmare and told him to stand up and run, told him that it was all his fault, assured him of it. 

_“And when somebody doesn’t lie in this world and you don’t lie to them, then together you can achieve great things”_

Dutch was losing it, bit by bit every piece of his mind left with Hosea, they’d once promised to face a future together, to never leave each other’s side, but what more is a promise than a mere exchange of words between two people and once one of them was gone, what value does it have any more?

 _“We did it, Hosea”_  
_“I know”_  
_“whatever else happens— we did it”_

That was all it took, one look at a dead Hosea from behind glass, his heart shatters like glass hitting a marble surface.  
“Hosea,” he whispers, but there’s not much to do now, it had now dawned on him that their promise had been broken, and he had broken along with it.  
He lost his mind and himself along with Hosea, they were bound to meet again, maybe in another lifetime or in heaven but neither shall exist without the other.

_“Have a little faith”_

**Author's Note:**

> hope that was fun :)  
> my insta and twt: @/ pprettyyboyy


End file.
